Trials and Tribulations
by animekisses
Summary: Funny, serious, and even crackish drabbles and one-shots of our favorite Bleach characters ! First chapter; Matsumoto's Paperwork! "It was beyond her; no matter how many times she actually did it, it always showed back up incomplete."


**Title:** Matsumotos Paperwork

**Pairings:** None

**Genre:** Humor

**Characters:** Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshiro, mentions of others

**Rating:** T for language

**Words**: 585 (Minus this and A/N)

**Summary: **It was beyond her; no matter how many times she actually did it, it always showed back up incomplete. And the worst part was that no one ever believed her.

Sighing happily Matsumoto contently plopped onto the 10th's couch located in the joint office.

Finally. Finally the damn paperwork was finished. It took her almost a whole days work, but now that it was done she could kick back and relax.

Grabbing a bottle of sake that seemingly appeared out of nowhere she popped the lid and prepared to take that first beautiful sip out of the fresh bottle. Yes, she was known for chugging down bottles of alcohol of any kind, but the first drink was different. It's meant to be savored; it was almost a requirement for a professional drinker.

After the first sip then you could down the whole damn thing.

As the bottle came closer she licked her lips in anticipation, "MATSUMOTO!" Jumping at the sound of her name the bottle swished violently spilling almost half of its contents over her and the couch. She cursed silently; now the whole bottle was ruined…

Stomping into the room looking irked, Hitsugaya angrily slammed the door and proceeded to stalk towards her.

She paled in horror, quickly making a list in her head of the things she hadn't got caught for yet.

He waved some papers in front of her as she cocked her head to the side. "Hey, that looks eerily familiar…" She thought to herself trying to study the moving words long enough. Finally it clicked, "B-But, I-" She tried to make out the words but was interrupted by a very angry midget.

"What do you thing you're doing?" Before she could respond he answered for her, "Drinking! You are drinking when you should be doing your paperwork! I am your Captain Matsumoto, not your baby-sitter; that's what the SWA is for."

"But Taicho~"

"No buts Matsumoto! Now go get it done." He seethed, eyes glaring daggers at the bewildered woman. She blinked at him a few times before opening her mouth and promptly closing it again.

It was beyond her; no matter how many times she actually did it, it always showed back up incomplete. And the worst part was that no one ever believed her.

She tried talking to Shuuhei and Kira about it while they were out drinking, but the only words she got out of those two were suggestions of not drinking during work hours and to just do her paperwork and not make up lies.

To that she responded with a groan and chugged down ten bottles of sake.

Was it really that hard for people to believe she did her paperwork?

Noticing her captain's icy glare still on her, she hung her head in defeat, "Hai, Taicho."

Nodding his head with a smug smile he dropped the papers on her lap before leaving the room the same way he entered it, with a slam of the door.

Giving her half empty bottle of sake one last longing look, she stood up preparing to do the same paperwork twice in the same day.

Somewhere deep in the barracks of division 10, Hitsugaya grinned mischievously to himself. Dropping a toy airplane he had been making sound effects for, he sprawled out on the floor that was littered with an assortment of toys.

"To easy. With a fukutaicho like Matsumoto no one will think the wiser. I can't imagine what she would say if she ever caught me." Reaching out for his toy plush that was an identical image to hyourinmaru, he cuddled the soft dragon close to his face. "Now we have more time to play Hyourin-Chibi!"

**A/N:** **Well, what do you all think? I've been seeing a lot of drabble series recently and since they entertain me to no end and they're kind of my style, I thought what the hell! For the readers of Bleach Dares! don't worry, that'll still get updated, I'm already at 13 pages for one chapter. Oh Baby We're in Trouble… readers should know that's been put on hiatus due to "technical difficulties" and me being grounded from the computer for two months… But I am back! Any who, this'll be mainly humor but I might throw in some serious thoughts and POV's just to throw you off. Romantic pairing's serious and for comical purposes will be tossed into the mix too. Reviews would be awesome and pairings, scenarios, and any ideas are highly appreciated and welcomed. Until next time~!**


End file.
